


Warm

by aromanticjungkook (missbutterfly)



Series: Drabbles [1]
Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Pining, Soft girls being soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 00:56:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16943964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missbutterfly/pseuds/aromanticjungkook
Summary: Wakaba has a question that Zhenya isn't sure how to answer.





	Warm

**Author's Note:**

> the fact that these two don't have more fics makes me really sad so i thought it'd try it
> 
> enjoy!!

“Have you ever been in love?”

Zhenya has to concentrate very hard so she doesn't choke on her drink.

Sitting together with Wakaba like this always makes Zhenya feel at ease. It’s nice after all the makeup, hairspray and tight costumes that come with competing to able to sit with their hair in ugly buns on the tops of their heads, eating gummy bears and drinking soda in baggy sweaters. Wakaba’s wearing an old holiday sweater she was given by a fan, the penguin on the front of it goggling at Zhenya with overlarge, glittering eyes. It’s strangely unnerving, like it’s waiting for her to respond.

Zhenya sips the excess pepsi from the rim of the can to try and stall.

“Why?” She’s proud of herself for not wheezing.

Wakaba hums, kicking her feet up against the headboard from where she’s lying on the bed. She rubs her the fluffy material of her socks against the wood in thought.

“Because I’m thinking,” Wakaba says eventually, pouting about something. Zhenya tightens her hold on the can. 

“What about?”

“About love.” 

Like it’s that simple. Zhenya smiles towards her lap before uncrossing her legs and resting back against the headboard. 

“What about love?” The look Wakaba gives her makes her giggle. From where Zhenya is sitting Wakaba’s usually round cheeks look extra puffy, it's like being glared at by a very adorable chipmunk.

“Answer the question,” Wakaba whines, reaching out to slap the side of Zhenya’s thigh with the back of her hand.

Honestly, Zhenya wishes she could. Love isn’t something she’s greatly accustomed to. There are things she knows she loves; her family, skating, iced coffee, music, the feeling of the sun on her skin, puppies. The list could trail on forever. But then- then there’s other things. Things like the curl of Wakaba’s eyelashes, and the way her cheeks bunch under her eyes when she smiles. There’s the way Wakaba loves to dance along to practice music but always holds herself back during competitions. There’s the way she’ll offer to sit with Zhenya to watch the men skate, or braid her hair, or hold her jacket when Zhenya needs to go grab something. There’s how tenacious she is on the ice, the way she’ll end every text with the bear emoji, how she’ll accidentally wake Zhenya up at 4am by sending her cute animal videos. That stuff is much harder to categorise.

She’s interrupted from her thoughts when she gets gummy bear to the forehead. She yelps and grabs it from where it’s landed in her lap and pelts it back at Wakaba. Zhenya laughs, boisterous, open and loud as the beginnings of a red mark blooms on Wakaba’s chin.

 _Yes_ , she says in her head. _Yes, I suppose I am_.

But she keeps it to herself, locked up tight in her chest like a warm, fluttering bird, and grins wildly when Wakaba tackles her to the bed, hands primed at Zhenya’s sides to start tickling her.

After all, how could she not be?

**Author's Note:**

> this is only teeny tiny and barely counts as a fic but i enjoyed writing it, and i'd definitely write for them again if people wanted me to!! these adorable girls deserve more content!!


End file.
